


(為你) 存在

by xiyous (lvl059)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, chengcheng mentioned, kind of, questionable friend qiming, tired cousin sulong, yanjun is constantly giving zhangjing pain, zhangjing is constantly in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: zhangjing is struggling,chaos comes in the form of lin yanjun





	(為你) 存在

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zhangjing, a book writer, gets stuck in a bout of writer's block and wearily wishes that his character could just come to life and tell him how the story should continue - and gets the shock of his life the next morning when the first thing he sees is the very handsome face of his male protagonist, Lin Yanjun, standing right before him in his apartment. Problem? Lin Yanjun is much more annoying (and dumber) than Zhangjing thinks any written character has any right to be. Will Zhangjing be able to finish his book before his deadline? Or will Lin Yanjun cause him to go into cardiac arrest first? Either way, Zhangjing is definitely going to grow white hairs and lose more than a few braincells by the end of this.
> 
> _
> 
> title is from fahrenheit's song. yes, that is the actual title.
> 
> written this while im suffering.  
i read a ton of bullshit but nothing ever beat the bullshit my brain came up with so.  
here it is.
> 
> no explicit warning. like. this fic is clean. the cleanest there'd ever be.  
no fucked up themes or sexual inserts so this is good for ages ares and above.
> 
> this fic is badly written in all honesty. it's not that i did leave out details on purpose, but these details needed someone who is much better in expressing the scenes i wanted to write. in all honesty, i only wanted to finish at least 3k words, but it was moving so slowly. i would have added more ideas and make it feel like it's really long, but i didn't really have the braincells left, they have been fried along with my kanji exercises and trying to remember my notes lmao.
> 
> with that, i present to you this long ass fic that really could have been longer and explained in detail with my shittiest writing style.

01.

writer's block really sucks and zhangjing never expected that there would be a time that he would have it, not when he had researched on it intensely and had a lot of ideas written down on his journal. he just woke up one day with none of his ideas working out, and he had been stressing himself out for the last few weeks, especially because his spare episodes were running out. his friends suggestions weren't so helpful and though qiming's ideas were good, they're not something he could add onto the webtoon right now as he had stopped in the middle of an arc that's totally unrelated to what qiming had been talking about. what qiming had said would be good for the ending, though.

waking up at three in the morning, complete with classical music, dim lights and a whole bottle of liquor (with a reason that it boosts his artistic output). there were at least three websites that suggested all that, and it should work because these are experts talking right here. it just means that it's effective and actual writers have tried them already.

it does for a while, and he was already rejoicing in his mind because finally, it's working. until he wasn't quite sure what he's writing anymore and once again it becomes another dead end for him. he's back to being frustrated once again.

three sips? four shots? zhangjing had slowly forgotten how many times he took a sip and poured himself a shot. this thing was supposed to help him do his work, but instead of doing that, he thinks that the damn thing is just making him really drunk without any actual progress because every after failed attempt is equivalent to him taking a few shots.

and he definitely had more than a few mistakes.

his eyes shift at the character sketch right in front of him briefly, eyes squinting into an annoyed glare. “ugh, at least tell me what i should do next instead of smirking like that. you think you’re fucking hot all the time, huh? fight me, you–” he cuts himself off when he throws a crumpled piece of paper towards it angrily, unable to continue his thoughts anymore.

“lin yanjun, come out here you fucking coward! i, your creator need to have a talk with you. get the fuck out, this instant!” he yells out loud at the sketch, words slurred but tone very demanding. as if on cue, it starts raining hard and a loud crash follows. that’s where his memory of earlier this morning ended.

now he has a huge ass headache and not exaggerating, but he’s sure that he is dreaming right now. a wave of vertigo hits him before he could focus his glance at the figure sitting right beside him. the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the little mole on the tip of his nose already screams "lin yanjun", smiling widely at him with a hardcopy of his webtoon on his hand. he thinks he might be dreaming, so he closes his eyes again, not minding the loudness of this creature right beside him. he knew he’d wake up again- hopefully normally this time.

02.

he was wrong about that, he was definitely wrong about this whole thing being just a dream. he’s totally gone mental and he blames it on the liquor he drank last night. his headache already faded, but the same blond hair, the same nose mole, the same stupid grin and the same blue eyes staring at him is still right there, and now he’s enveloped by this creature’s long limbs.

“what the fuck,” he mumbles, pushing the man away. “who the hell are you?” he still asks, even if his mind is screaming the name lin yanjun repeatedly because of the uncanny resemblance but zhangjing could never be so sure, right? this man could be some crazed fan or just some actor zhengting and justin hired in hopes that he would help zhangjing with his writer’s block.

zhangjing expected the man to explain what happened, or at least who he really is, but instead, he was given a confused look, eyebrows meeting into a frown.

“you don’t remember? you called me here.”

“what.”

the man really should be explaining any second now.

really.

any second now.

he’s starting to get impatient, squinting his eyes at the blonde once again.

right now.

but he really wouldn’t say a word, and every second passing frustrates zhangjing even more.

“fine,” he starts, frustrated. “sit up.” the man sits up just as he told him to. he tries his best not to say out loud that what he did just now reminded him of a little puppy. “what happened last night?” he asks, sitting up himself.

how did he get on bed anyway? he should really ask the weird creature about it later.

“you said you wanted to talk to me, so i came here via that portal right there.” the blonde points at something that looks very much like his drawing tablet. now on the floor, smashed into pi-

“y-you- you broke my drawing tablet,” he mumbles, horrified. his drawing tablet had accompanied him for the past two years with his webtoon. back from when he was still planning how everyone would look like, the colour palette, the little details he wanted to add in his webtoon. now it’s broken and it’s all because of this-

“it was already like this when i came here, i promise!” the man tries to defend himself, but all he ends up with is facing zhangjing’s wrath.

the blonde didn’t seem to expect any of that from zhangjing.

it took them three rounds around the house and the blonde trying his best to catch whatever zhangjing had thrown at him and put it back somewhere safely. within that short period of time, the man had introduced himself and blabbered on about how he got there. zhangjing really understood nothing, but he pauses when the man had finally introduced himself-

“i’m lin yanjun!”

(he throws another one of his gigantic tupperware water bottles at his direction again.

this idiot just couldn't be lin yanjun. "don't you dare lie to me again- who are you?" he repeats,

“i told you, i'm lin yanjun!"

"lies." zhangjing hisses, and he throws the other another one of his stacked tupperware.

"i was born on august 24th, i'm 181 centimetres. i gradu- ow!"

it hits yanjun on the face.)

03.

“so let me repeat again,” he begins, still unable to believe any of the things that blondie- yanjun had told him earlier on. “so, you’ve been hearing my voice from the start and you came out of my tabl- the portal because… i called you?” the whole thing sounded like a joke to him, especially because this whole thing only happens in dumb movies.

okay fine, maybe there are some movies like that are all so damn great that zhangjing had watched them more than thrice each, but this one everythingdefinitely has to be some sort of joke set up by somebody. this yanjun must be a very good liar that he can look at zhangjing with so much cluelessness and innocence. there must be a camera up somewhere.

if any reader were to be asked what kind of person lin yanjun would be, they would answer the total opposite of what zhangjing is witnessing right now.

serious, cold, smart.

this is totally not how he saw his character.

yanjun nods affirmative, another one of his dumb smiles forming on his face. “and i’m here to help you write- draw? this... i guess.” he pulls one of the hard copies of his webtoon from his hoodie pocket.

“how were you able to write my life so accurately though?” he asks, and that one question leads to more- about what he is, why zhangjing is writing his whole life story, so, he is a webtoon character, right?

“you just answered your questions.”

“oh, right. then you really are my creator?” the blonde gasped, eyes going wide, looking more excited and enthusiastic than he was a second ago. zhangjing thinks that this kid is crazy and he regrets ever doing whatever he did this morning that he’s now stuck with him with no way to bring him back to wherever he was from.

(“your name is you zhangjing, right? just like in the book.”

“great, you can read!” he replies, sarcastic. obviously, it was.

“do you have a girlfriend?”

no answer.

“boyfriend?”

the question makes zhangjing almost choke on his water.

“… no boyfriend, okay.” )

04.

trying to convince himself that the man is not his lin yanjun really wouldn't help him in this situation. if he claims to be lin yanjun and he says he would help him think up of what to write- draw next then it would be a good amount of help.

before that, maybe he himself needs help.

zhangjing scrolls through his contact list. he definitely needs help right now. he's clueless and doesn't know what to do, what if this man tries to kill him, right?

but there aren't many people he's close with. it's the same few names all over again. zhengting, justin, chaoze... all these familiar names scream chaos and even if he loves them, he will never trust any of them with this problem.

like, it's good if this was just some stranger but he claims to be _the_ lin yanjun and if it's true then

justin would definitely not help him but instead, he would definitely blabber about the second lead character upon finding out that yanjun is _the_ yanjun. the boy is just so in love with fan chengcheng that in fact, he can hear his annoying justin voice already, cracking as he speaks about all the reasons why he loves his _fu xixi_. and with justin knowing, that also means zhengting's going to know all about it too.

the thought of zhengting telling yanjun his daily rants about how stupidly sexy yanjun would probably be in real life is enough to cost ten years worth of embarrassment, so no. not him. zhangjing will not risk his life for this.

chaoze is another story, it's just that even if he's a good friend, chaoze just can't keep a secret and the last time he trusted him with one didn't go too well. the whole school knew about it in the next three hours and well, cai xukun had threatened him to stay away from ziyi because right, he likes ziyi too.

fei qiming. the only person he can trust in his small friend group. he knows he wouldn't laugh at him and wouldn't think he's finally gone crazy

qiming’s arrival the next morning was signalled with a loud, pained scream. zhangjing rushes out to see qiming aiming a broom at yanjun who’s now down on the ground.

his friend quickly pulls him to the other side of the room, where the waving blonde boy is far enough for him to hear their conversation.

"who is this guy cosplaying as lin yanjun? zhangjing, what did i tell you about letting people in? what if this man's some conman and steals from you? or- or what if he spoils the upcoming episodes of your webtoon?"

zhangjing didn't think about the possibility of qiming suddenly interrogating him and asking him questions that he surely couldn't answer without the man thinking that he has finally gone mental because how in the world could you explain that the blonde-haired, blue-eyed idiot only a few meters away from them is really the lin yanjun and that he appeared by... well, breaking his most precious baby, the thing that zhangjing would gladly do just about anything to keep it unharmed.

thinking of a whole story on how yanjun ended up in his house seemed easier than zhangjing thought it would be, about how yanjun is a lost foreigner boy that he met on the streets while it was raining hard, how he pitied him and let him in for the night just came out easier than how he's progressing with his new chapter.

all his efforts of creating a whole pitiful story had been wasted however when yanjun comes and introduces himself, telling qiming of his whole adventure from his webtoon frames to the part where he leaves from the portal- which by the way, is still lying on zhangjing's office floor, broken.

of course, he had to remind zhangjing of his pains. he can feel his head throb again and a huge urge to strangle the blonde this time pokes on him.

he should be really thankful that qiming is around because if qiming isn't then nothing can stop him from just grabbing yanjun by the neck and giving him his well-deserved death with his own bare hands.

at first, qiming didn't seem like he believes the blonde's story at all. after all, it sounds like a poorly made excuse by a third grader. who would believe that he's _inside_ a fucking webtoon and got here through a portal? there are a lot more things more realistic than that.

it was until yanjun had started talking about his life story and the things that only he and qiming knew about, some of the things that didn't quite make it to the webtoon were mentioned by yanjun and not only that, all the moles zhangjing had (both accidentally and not-so-accidentally) drawn on him were on the same spot too. if this man were to be fraud, he wouldn't know all about that, right?

and to talk about it so personally, like it really happened to him just makes it more believable that he really is lin yanjun.

all his doubts from earlier had disappeared.

("for what exactly did you call me?" qiming asks, a brow quirked up. zhangjing doesn't know whether he should be embarrassed of this or not, but with yanjun just magically popping up makes zhangjing realize one thing.

it means that he's-

"i'm fucked, i can't even take care of myself. now i have to take care of another kid! feifei, i'm done for, i'm gonna die before i finish this webtoon!" he whines, throwing himself at the younger's arms.

it's not like qiming has any other choice but listen to his whining.

in the end, qiming had to tell him what he should do next.

but honestly speaking, qiming doesn't even know what he was saying at the time. hopefully zhangjing doesn't do everything he told him he should be doing.)

05.

"so, you told me that you'd help me with writing, right? do you have any ideas, then?"

yanjun's movements come to a halt, turning to zhangjing with an apologetic smile. as if he was caught red-handed. "you see..." he trails off, blush crawling up from his neck to the tip of his ears.

zhangjing decides that he doesn't want to hear more from the blonde. "oh my fucking god," because of course, he didn’t expect the boy to have his whole life planned out.

"i came here because you called me to help you, but you didn't give me time to jot down any good ideas-"

he wasn't wrong about that. but it's literally his life, does he not want anything in specific for himself?

"- besides, it's you who created me, therefore you do decisions for me. i don't really have the solution for the problem unless you've written it down and drew it. i'm your character.“

oh my god. this is the end for me, isn’t it? zhangjing panics, of course, yanjun wouldn’t have anything to suggest. why did he even think of wishing for his existence in the first place? drunk him was so fucking dumb.

“why would you need help writing it anyway? you told me that you’ve written all twenty-eight volumes of this completely by yourself. why need my help now?”

that’s right, he worked on this for two whole years. why is it happening now that his webtoon is about to end? it’s just a few more skips, a few more twists before he’s moving on to a new one.

it’s like his story just didn’t want to end.

“i don’t know.”

“oh well, if i can’t help you with what to write next, then at least i can help you get some inspiration to write, right?”

with just a quick whip of his phone, yanjun has all of the answers.

he thinks.

he watches yanjun repeatedly press on the on button for the next few minutes.

it’s not turning on.

yanjun laughs nervously. "... let's try charging it."

and even after they've cleaned majority of their mess from earlier, but his phone didn't get charged even just nine percent.

he doesn’t know what yanjun wanted to do in the first place, but this makes him feel like he’s very unlucky right now.

stupid yanjun.

06.

"wear this for a moment, we'll get you new clothes tomorrow." he hands yanjun his biggest shirt and his bear-patterned pajama pants.

yanjun comes out looking like he's wearing children's clothes. his face scrunched into a frown, unamused at how he looked weird about this and especially annoyed when zhangjing bursts out in laughter.

it doesn't last too long, though.

"i got an idea!" yanjun yells out loud, running back into the bathroom to grab his hoodie.

"and what are you planning to do w-" he was cut off when yanjun pushes the hoodie onto him.

"of course, you wear it. maybe if you wear my clothes, then you'd get some ideas!" he was now grinning so widely. so triumphantly, as if his idea is the greatest thing he ever came up with.

"i'm sure that i never wrote you to have ideas as stupid as this." he mumbles to himself, but maybe it was loud enough that yanjun yells out a defensive "hey".

but even if it's a stupid one, zhangjing's desperate enough and nothing is impossible.

"but you just wore this."

"and that's why it should work better, don't you think so?"

zhangjing cannot believe yanjun's response.

yet he still wears the stupid hoodie that's much bigger and warmer and comfortable, just like a warm hug. it smells good too. fuck, is this what having a boyfriend-

wait.

no, what the hell. he's not even dating this idiot. he will never. oh god, gross. that thought is just so gross. he will never date someone like lin yanjun. he's just so far from his ideal type.

nothing like bi wenjun. right. bi wenjun. tall, handsome, elegant, and studying medicine.

he heads to his office, broken pieces of his expensive baby had been picked up and put in a box. he knows himself that it's beyond repair, but he still will bring it to get checked. maybe there's still a chance for it to get back to what it was before blondie ruined his baby.

for now, he has to deal with what he has.

he pulls out another box from his old stuff.

an intuos. he hasn't used this baby in a while.

he sits on his office chair. he had specifically asked yanjun to kindly step out of his room, but he refuses to. he tried to pull him off his bed, but it's as if he had stuck his stick ass right there. in the end, he just leaves him be. he promised not to disturb him anyway.

promises are meant to be broken, however. because yanjun's silence doesn't last for an hour.

"ooooh, what is this?" he was now right beside zhangjing, hand innocently pointing on his intuos.

"an intuos." he answers quickly, attempting to draw something that at least makes a bit of sense.

"you draw with that?"

he wanted to snap right there, he wouldn't be using this if not for him. it's not that he disliked using his old intuos. in fact, it's what helped him realized his dream of becoming a webtoon artist but it's just hard to draw like that and look at the screen. if his baby cintiq pro was still here, then he wouldn't be struggling with trying not to glance at the tablet but on the screen as he drew.

"you broke my tablet, remember?" he tries to sound as calm as he could despite the anger bubbling up his chest every time he remembers the sight of his shattered baby on the floor.

"you draw with that?" he repeats the question, and zhangjing just wants to go strangle the blonde right now.

"yes."

"oh," the blonde nods, and then proceeds to his other curiosities before zhangjing could speak again. "then what are you drawing now? is that the next chapter? why are you drawing flowers? what is-"

"you promised to sit down quietly, didn't you?" he lifts his head, smiling at the blonde through gritted teeth.

immediately, the blonde moves back to his original spot, looking so much like a dejected puppy.

zhangjing wouldn't even want to comment about how cute he looks like because no, he definitely isn't thinking about that.

silence should have been good, but this silence is just so annoying to him that he can't focus or draw anything at all.

noisiness isn't his problem.

he quickly stands up and grabs yanjun's arm, putting his best effort to grab yanjun's noodle body and push him out of his room.

"wait-" yanjun wanted to protest, but before he could even ask zhangjing what's wrong, he gets locked out of the room.

when zhangjing thought he had all the peace in the world, yanjun starts knocking loudly on his door, asking to let him enter. it effectively strips him off of his concentration and whatever idea he had been trying to draw these past few minutes gets forgotten easily.

("let me in! where do i sleep?"

"sleep on the couch, blondie. stop disturbing me!"

"zhangjing!"

"let me work in peace!"

it doesn't really effectively keep yanjun off for long. it's because zhangjing easily gets swayed by cute.

in the end, zhangjing finds himself on the left side of his bed, a sleeping noodle right beside him.

yanjun might not be as smart or elegant as the one in his webtoon, he still has his charms.)

07.

"morning!"

what the fuck is happening.

he closes his eyes again and makes sure that he's seeing things right.

"what the fuck."

there's a whole list of things that seems more like things he should be doing when he's wasting time, not when he's trying to think up of what to write. yanjun seemed to be so proud about it, his expression seems more triumphant than nervous- something he should be feeling right now because zhangjing isn't taking any of this bullshit at all.

"i thought about this the whole morning. i even woke up early to think of things that could help you and you do this to me? that's mean, creat-''

"zhangjing-ge. ge. i'm older than you so zhangjing-"

"little cutie jing gege, right."

that's not so bad. zhangjing doesn't even correct him.

yanjun explains everything listed on the board for him, from the first on the list to the last. zhangjing didn't really listen to everything, but he cheers along unenthusiastically when yanjun cheers.

and he also finds himself following wherever yanjun goes.

("so according to the webpages i've read-"

"oh good, you got your phone charged?"

yanjun knew he's done for now he said that.

"uh, well..." he trails off, now feeling like he's caught red-handed. "i tried out my birthday and your phone unlocked..."

he had to run away before zhangjing could even realize and chase him. oh, he better hide before zhangjing could even get close, because he's done for.)

08.

department stores are annoying. it's not just crowded, but it's also very huge that zhangjing's already tired just after buying yanjun some clothes. they had to walk around all day and too many clothes for yanjun with all the money the webtoon character was able to bring from his world.

whoa, hooray for rich people, right.

the blonde kept saying that shopping is therapeutic, that it would help him forget about all his worries but all he ever felt was pain shooting across his legs, and high blood pressure because the dumbass kept trying to make the dressing room hallway his walkway and this is just so embarrassing. why did he even accompany yanjun alone? he should have gotten qiming to come at least, then he wouldn't be suffering all by himself.

yanjun twirls his new outfit (probably the twenty-eighth hoodie he's trying out for the day) right in front of zhangjing. "don't i look handsome in this?" he asked, the saleslady immediately praises yanjun while zhangjing merely looked at him with an unamused expression on his face.

"the only difference from this one and the one you tried earlier is the colour." he points out.

"exactly."

he expected the day to end after they've shopped for clothes, but yanjun brought him to the cinema.

right after they've shopped for clothes.

their hands are full, and it's just so weird to bring all seven paper bags inside the premise. what is this idiot thinking? did he even plan this day?

the expression on the webtoon character's face is enough for zhangjing to conclude that he didn't. he looks like some landlord's foolish son with that stupid smile.

even so, zhangjing enjoyed the movie. yanjun never stopped talking about what he thinks and proclaiming his anger for the protagonist, but zhangjing can't help but agree to his thoughts and chuckle at his funny commentary. the jokes he had slipped in were very bad, but he doesn't hit him for that, it's actually kinda... cute.

"isn't this relaxing?" the blonde asks, all zhangjing gives him is a very unamused look. does this look any bit relaxing to him?

...

"no, i'm not a bit relaxed, i'm suffering. my legs are dying, my arms are about to fall off and i am one second from throwing all these paper bags at you."

("give me all the bags,"

now he's volunteering after seeing him suffer like this, huh. zhangjing willingly hands him the paper bags he has been holding.

"get on my back."

yanjun was kneeling, back facing him.

he's certain he's seen this before.

he drew this exact scenario once.

and this?

this is much better than how he imagined this scenario would be.

for yanjun, well. he can suffer there a bit longer, right?)

09.

their morning starts with yanjun dragging him out. zhangjing doesn't have a clue why he's doing this when yesterday wasn't really as productive. only a few days passed since he magically popped in zhangjing's bedroom and only a day less than that since he announced that he would help him- all with a whole list of stuff to do.

today he brings him out on a...

a picnic.

and it looks like he set the tent up himself all in advanced.

no wait-

zhengting is here, justin and chaoze too. what the hell.

he turns to the blonde. he really, really wanted to scold him or at least ask how he got in contact with the three of them. but he was smiling so nervously, and he looks genuine about this so instead of doing that, zhangjing gives him a smile instead.

they'll have to talk about this later, though.

"oh my god, what the fuck, zhangjing. what is happening, i thought you were just drunk last night." zhengting gasps, he could hear justin talking about chengcheng, but he pretends to hear none of that.

why did he even think of using yanjun's birthday as his password anyway? he really should change it before yanjun contacts everyone else- his editors especially.

as expected, they don't start without getting interrogated by his friends. why did yanjun en think that this is a good idea anyway? what is wrong with him?

like with qiming, he answers honestly. even this trivia game that justin started, where he answers everything correctly, even the question about his moles. why would justin count all his moles anyway? it doesn't consistently appear in the manhwa except for the one on his ear and the little boop on his nose.

and with that, yanjun easily gains their trust. zhengting and chaoze were pretty much gushing about him and admittedly, zhangjing is worried that they'd spill some secret that he would never want yanjun to hear. he is kind of scared.

when the whole interrogation ended, he throws the blonde a small, curious frown, trying to look all angry and intimidating to get his answers, he only receives a smile, and no. this is not the answer zhangjing wanted. he tries to drag him back, but it seems like justin has already warmed up to him because he had been dragged along to 'play' with him.

that leaves him with chaoze and zhengting, both with amused expressions on their faces. zhangjing is doomed, he already knows what those looks exactly meant.

thankfully, they didn't question him further on yanjun. though chaoze doesn't look like he believes and zhengting usually never shuts up about anything he's curious with. instead, they start asking him about other things. like-

"but do you like him?" is zhengting's first question. does he? of course, zhangjing does. he is his character after all. but there is this certain hint in zhengting's voice that says it's not what he meant at all. why would zhengting ask him such a silly, innocent little question, right?

"no, zhengting. that's not what you should be asking him." chaoze says, and zhangjing is so near to giving his friend a kiss. he always knew he's an angel sent from above.

"what do you think of yanjun?"

it was a trap question, and zhangjing suddenly wants to take his earlier statement back.

actually, he wants to take yanjun back right now because he is suffering because of his presence. how could he, right?

all he could do to stop this is wait for yanjun to come back.

he doesn't come back for a good thirty minutes and by the time they're supposed to be eating, zhangjing feels very attacked. he isn't going to eat food for today.

"are you... okay?" he hears yanjun ask, he wishes he could confirm and tell him of everything the other two of them have been trying to imply the whole conversation. because no, that's impossible and he will never feel that way for a webtoon character. oh god, never.

but it all went well, aside from the times that the other two would send teasing glances his way and make kissy faces when yanjun's facing him. he doesn't know why his friends are doing this, but one thing is for sure here. when yanjun's gone and justin's not looking, he will strangle them both as hard as he can. he will and no one will be able to stop him from giving them the good beating they deserve.

they return home tired, but before he could even plop on his bed and rest, yanjun pulls him by the arm, telling him that it's only two in the afternoon, so why is he going to sleep? what is wrong with this kid anyway? this isn't what he expected when yanjun said he will help him. this feels more of a poorly planned vacation more than anything else, and he really needs to at least finish this chapter today. ha, that's what he planned, but he knows that wouldn't happen today,

-

mind stimulation. it seemed intriguing but he didn't know what yanjun meant by it was _mind torture_, it's like yanjun is making fun of him for being unable to solve puzzles by shoving tangram puzzles at him.

when yanjun promised him that his planned activities for today will be good, zhangjing should have known that it just means that he should be expecting the worst possible things on earth. after all, this is yanjun and yanjun had done nothing but want to stress him out from the beginning of time.

sometimes he regrets ever getting drunk and summoning him, but if he didn't then he would probably still be whining about his stupid writer's block, that he can't write. at least these past two days have a bit of progress. though there were no images to accompany his script yet, he's able to write something... bearable. something that makes sense.

and even if there's already a total of more than a hundred times that zhangjing felt like he's just near to strangling the webtoon character for being the cause of his stupidity, there's just something about yanjun that zhangjing can't help but fall in love with.

no, not that kind of _in love_.

there are just things that zhangjing finds adorable.

_just like a little puppy_.

("why did you even buy this stupid-" he takes a pause, trying hard not to just slam the stupid puzzle and break it just like yanjun broke his baby, but he instead sends him a glare.

"the articles said we need to stimulate the brain. maybe it would help so i bought you these?"

"how about you solve them yourself?"

yanjun was able to solve the puzzle under five minutes.

the article said _stimulate your mind_, zhangjing can't lose, so he grabs his 5x5 rubiks cubes and challenges yanjun on another battle. one he can easily win.

yanjun could suffer a little bit more.)

10.

to be contacted by his editor is normal since they check on his progress frequently, but this time it just feels like he’s being rushed when he was reminded that he only has a while left before his spare chapters run out. though he had a few more spare chapters to be published, it’s not like they would be enough for him if he stays with this block right now. if he were to put the series on hiatus just for the last three chapters, wouldn’t it be a bit weird? he doesn’t want to make his fans wait for so long for just three chapters either.

right now he’s desperate. he wants to finish this as quickly as he can and he isn’t quite sure whether yanjun could help him when all the webtoon character does is give him trouble or waste his time. though admittedly yanjun is a fun person to be with, but the progress that he has is way too little and his thoughts about the said webtoon is starting to decrease. he’s scared that he’d get carried away and forget about everything else.

maybe yanjun doesn’t want to return back? maybe he’s the one who doesn’t want to end this that’s why he keeps distracting zhangjing. but knowing him, yanjun wouldn’t even think of that. what if-

he sighs.

zhangjing should stop overthinking. with how yanjun acts, he should know that yanjun wouldn't be able to think of something like that at all.

besides, yanjun doesn't know that he's planning to end the webtoon soon.

as if on cue, the blonde exits the bedroom, taking a seat right in front of him. he's still a little dazed, staring blankly at him. he only spoke a few seconds later, not before he yawns loudly at his face- in which he almost threw his face towel at him and is a few seconds close to scolding him about manners.

“what’s wrong with you?” he hears the blonde ask, sounding more worried than his usual clueless tone.

"just... tired." was his reply, because it wasn't wrong anyway. he's tired of being stuck in the same fucking panel for the past few days, and the editor checking in makes him feel more pressured.

"sorry, i know i'm giving you a hard time. i know i should be helping you."

what?

zhangjing did not expect that one. in fact, he expected yanjun to keep acting like it's nothing, pulling him on field trips and making him feel like there is nothing else more important in the world but the present and doing the things he likes doing. well, things yanjun likes doing, that is. he refuses to admit that he did enjoy them too, especially last time with his friends. yanjun had been nice to justin too and-

aaaaand he should stop right there.

"so, you haven't been helping me all this time?" and though he agrees with that, yanjun was just trying his best.

"i have, but none of them seem to work out for you. it even seems like you dislike it." and yanjun pouts at that. why is he so...

annoyingly adorable?

zhangjing would have consoled him, at least tell him that it's alright, but before he could open his mouth, yanjun suddenly grins brightly.

"i have an idea,"

(this idea didn't originally include going to the craft store but here he is, letting yanjun fill their cart with whatever stuff he would like to use. zhangjing thinks he'd be broke by the time they're done shopping.

actually, why does he even need to keep shopping for things?

after that they go to the nearest book store to check out some of the comics, yanjun gasping loudly when he sees a drawing of himself displayed right at the centre of the store, labelled bestseller. the webtoon character had been talking about how his looks and brains brought him here and it makes zhangjing roll his eyes.

but it wasn't wrong anyway.)

11.

"why did you start writing my life anyway?" yanjun asks him the moment they fixed everything they brought, lying on his stomach after they laid a huge paperboard on the floor for them to draw on. or make art on, yanjun's words.

"that's a good question," zhangjing hums, he never really thought of that before. actually, he barely remembered because it was really just one of those normal days. "i don't remember." he answers after trying so hard to recall how yanjun was made, how it all started.

"but you were drawn the latest." zhangjing says before the man's expression could change into another huge pout. he grabs one of the scattered markers and started drawing on the paper. "chengcheng was supposed to be the male lead until you came."

"at least you came into realization that i am a much better lead character." zhangjing is almost sure that he has this stupid smirk on his face again, yanjun had always been proud of himself- of how he looks, and zhangjing cannot understand why,

if he were to ask, he's sure that yanjun would say something stupid or unbelievably self-confident, and zhangjing doesn't want to hear any of that anymore. yanjun had said way too many things in the past few days that annoyed him and he doesn't want to add more to the list.

yanjun had been drawing too, and he would keep whining whenever nothing goes right. in the end, yanjun ends up abandoning his work and decides to watch him instead.

"try to draw something else than your characters, zhangjing." yanjun suggests, grabbing himself one of those pink markers and drawing- trying to draw something. his brows were furrowed when he concentrates, lips lightly jutting into a small pout as he tries to clealy draw this,,, human? it seemed like it, zhangjing doesn't want to ask and make yanjun feel like his drawing skills are bad.

well, it is bad. he can't lie. but he just... doesn't want to hurt his feelings. after all, he's been helping him. trying, but all of these aren't so bad after all.

"this looks ugly," yanjun mumbles out. "but look! zhangjing, i drew nongnong!" he exclaims, pointing at his drawing. it feels just the same as a child showing his art off to his parents, and it makes zhangjing-

"cute," he comments, it definitely was far from cute, in fact, zhangjing would have thought it was badly drawn goth boy but in pink. "you even gave him a name. nongnong?"

just like a little child, yanjun starts talking about what kind of person nongnong is in an excited manner.

and zhangjing suddenly doesn't want to hear more, after he mentions a while later that nongnong is their child.

they continued drawing until they got hungry. zhangjing, the responsible adult that he is, makes them food. since then, the webtoon character hasn't shut up about nongnong.

so much that it haunted zhangjing even in his sleep.

for the first time in days, zhangjing found himself drawing a lot and ending satisfied with it.

maybe he should thank yanjun for that.

of course that wouldn't happen just yet, because zhangjing is incapable of actually acting in a way other than being mean to yanjun. and if ever that time comes where he's nice to yanjun, then that... would be a miracle.

12.

more than a week had already passed since yanjun popped out of the screen, and the more he spends time with the webtoon character, the more zhangjing forgets about the fact. now it feels like yanjun is just a normal person, his roommate who can be very weird sometimes.

is he even still a roommate to zhangjing? he doesn't know. after all these field trips, zhangjing can’t help but feel closer to him.

he’s a friend.

for sure, that’s what zhangjing thinks about him.

today just feels different from the past few days, though.

small sighs, tiny pouts. the dimples hidden well behind his frown. zhangjing had gotten used to seeing him grin so wide often that he almost forgot how he looked when he’s serious.

“do you think i could go home soon?” yanjun asks. zhangjing had been doing better since that day, and he figures that maybe he just needed to talk a bit more about the webtoon and get himself some time off doing other things than worrying about it. their afternoons were spent drawing on paper, making little stories out of it and yanjun did help him with not just his current webtoon, but possibly a new one too. he had proposed the idea to his editors and they really liked it, yanjun told him about how excited he is for that but at the same time, he had been… sad.

it was easy to figure out that the webtoon is ending, and all zhangjing really needed was to draw a few more images.

their morning was spent on a gloomy note, but have easily been forgotten when yanjun starts tugging on his arm, pulling him out because he said he wanted to do something right now.

and that is…

… what the hell.

he sees his cousin waving at him, his huge round glasses framing his face. he still haven’t gotten rid of those stupid glasses even when everyone says he looked funny in it.

“sulong?”

why did yanjun-

“you know each other?”

“who is this person cosplaying as lin ya-”

“i am yanj-” zhangjing doesn’t want any more problems. if his friends understand and if qiming also understood, he’s sure that sulong wouldn’t. if not that, then sulong would… give him enough embarrassment for it. thankfully, yanjun shuts up after a glare.

“he’s a foreigner!” he exclaims, laughing monotonously at his excuse. hopefully sulong doesn’t notice that he’s struggling right now and he wants to go home. right now. very much. “and i’m his… translator!”

“you got a part time job? i thought your webtoon is doing well, what happened?”

this… isn’t going well.

“i’m sailorjun! you’re the one selling the tablet, right?”

“oh, he’s the one buying my old wacom tablet-”

that seemed to distract the older, he carried on talking about the product and specs. there were a few times where sulong questioned them, but since yanjun, he’s learned the art of bullshitting just to save the both of them for more embarrassment.

maybe it’s a great thing that he got to see sulong too, since he also works in the same field. while yanjun’s busy playing with the other gadgets the older is currently selling, he and zhangjing had gone out for a walk.

usual questions were asked, but it wasn’t long before he blurts out all his worries to him, about the past few days. of course, the fact that yanjun suddenly popped out and started bringing him out on trips not included, about his writer’s block.

“i don’t know how to end it.” he tells the older on their way back.

“then maybe it's not the end for your webtoon yet?"

"no, i already know how it goes, i'm just missing one last part of it."

"you mean the ending scene?"

"yeah, the ending scene."

(when they get back from their walk, yanjun was already waiting by the door, looking like he can't wait to go already, arms protectively wrapped around the wacom tablet, grabing on zhangjing's sleeve.

sulong shoots them a weird look.

he didn't have to ask to know that he wouldn't hear the end of it from the rest of his family the next time he comes back home.)

13.

zhangjing doesn't understand why yanjun had to buy him a new tablet- well at least get him, since he was the one who paid for it. he already asked and tried to talk to him about it, how today just feels so different but he got nothing from that. instead, the webtoon character asks whether he could watch him draw today.

weird.

but he follows his instructions and draws.

yanjun would comment on it, laugh and tell him that what he’s writing just suits him so well. zhangjing didn’t need to pause, because it feels like everything’s is just going right, that every suggestion thrown just sounds great and it was going just how he wanted it to be.

until it has reached the end of it.

the last thing he remembers is writing out the words "the end" when he woke up.

and yanjun is nowhere to be found.

14.

zhangjing had been counting the days, from the moment that yanjun disappeared till the day his last chapter had been released.

every day he hopes to see the webtoon character would be sleeping right beside him, or popping out of his drawing tablet or on the screen. he had been rereading the last chapter over and over again, hoping that the last frame will move.

he wasn’t able to tell him goodbye too.

well, at least yanjun was, because he doesn’t remember writing this extras tab, where yanjun was saying farewell like he had been talking to him.

can yanjun even hear him if he speaks to him right now?

he sighs. maybe not.

he should just celebrate. right. the webtoon had been so well-accepted that even the hard copies sold out.

so that’s what he did, celebrate. he does it alone, because the others would be coming tomorrow to do just that.

zhangjing pours himself a shot,

two,

three, 

four-

he’s feeling so dizzy already but he doesn’t stop.

after countless shots, he should be feeling even just a tiny bit of regret, but instead, he takes more. this time, this creativity thing actually worked out.

he draws himself an image of yanjun. how would yanjun look if he’s just someone like him?

blonde hair and blue eyes turned brown, but he’d still look the same. he still would be the same annoying kid who’d drag him onto field trips. who would remind him of puppies and all the other pure stuff in the world. wearing those stupid hoodies he liked wearing the most.

“get the fuck back here, lin yanjun!” he’s back to screaming at the webtoon character, leaning in close to the screen so yanjun could hear his (_slurred_) words loud and clear. “who told you to disappear and then give me an extra panel looking all handsome and-”

**Author's Note:**

> なんだかんだと聞かれたら  
答えてあげるのが世の情け  
世界の破壊を防ぐため  
世界の平和を守るため  
愛と真実の悪をつらぬく  
ラブリー・チャーミーな敵役  
彥俊  
长靖  
銀河をかけるロケット団の二人には  
ホワイトホール、白い明日が待ってるぜ  
にゃん~てにゃ
> 
> p.s: to my faves (yanjun tears soup gc and aina uwu) thank you for reminding me of my gfj constantly or this wouldn't have been here. i love u gays uwuwuwuuwuwu
> 
> -ares.
> 
> (to my prompter:  
i love u im so sorry this is the shittiest :(  
i tried my best hahahahahah....)


End file.
